Tenshi no Tsuki
by AnthyRose
Summary: With the Silver Moon Kingdom destroyed, and no where else to go, the lone survivor, Princess Selenity, flees to earth. A Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon crossover. Please R & R!!!


Tenshi no Tsuki  
  
  
By: ANTHYROSE  
AnthyRose2@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
Hello again! Ok. I know I'm not done with my other stories, but I had an inspriration. I've been thinking about a tenchi/sm story for some time now. Although I'm not too crazy about 'Tenchi Universe', and 'Tenchi in Tokyo', the first 'Tenchi Muyo' series was ok. It was my favorite infact. Please review, and tell me how you like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stumbled to her feet.   
  
This was it. This was that great blue marble, the Earth. The planet her half brother was on. She stood awkwardly, her long silvery hair trailing the ground.   
  
It had just turned twilight, and even now the sky was darkening. She was cold and damp. The dew had already moistened the foliage around her.   
  
She sank to her knees. She was alone now. Her mother was gone. And the senshi....her poor senshi....she collapsed, crying. Why had this happened to her? Fate had dealt her such a horrible deal. Everything she'd ever known....gone....  
  
And Jurai.... She stiffened. Jurai. It was all their fault. Refusing to help her mother's kingdom. It was the least they could do!   
  
She clinched her small fists.  
  
No. She would never go to them. She'd rather be in exile on earth than to go crawling to THAT place. With some effort she stood, legs getting tangled in her long white gown. She angrily kicked at it, ripping the front of it.   
  
She didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered now.   
  
She closed her right hand tightly, holding fast to IT. To that which her mother had entrusted her with before she'd died. The treasure of the moon....  
  
The Ginzuishou.  
  
Her mother had died protecting it...and her. She wouldn't let anything happen to it. She tripped again, falling face first in the dirt. Her head hurt terribly, and her back....her back...  
  
The wings were still there.   
  
She could see them in the faint moonlight between the trees. They were beautiful; giving her the appearance of an angel. But right now they were a nuisance. The snow white feathers were fine in the air, they had carried her down to earth infact, with the help of the Ginzuishou. Now however, they were getting in her way, preventing her from moving and walking.  
  
She stumbled into the entrance of a cave. She had to get away from the moon. From that beautifully haunting silver glow, so much like her mothers hair. And now HER'S.   
  
She curled up into tight ball, clutching her only family heirloom to her chest. Maybe when she woke up, she would find that it was all a dream.....  
  
Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't wake up at all.  
  
The crystal glowed.  
  
She settled into a deep enchanting sleep.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Tenchi walked along the forest. He was tired. Ryouko and Ayeka were at it again.   
  
He sighed.   
  
Why couldn't Ryoko at least be civil? Miss Ayeka was royalty. But then again, Ayeka hardly treated Ryoko civilly.   
  
He sighed again.   
  
Sometimes he wished he'd listened to his Grandpa and minded his own business when it came to the 'Demon in the Cave.'   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Why me?"  
  
He walked absently along, coming to the cave that started it all.   
  
How he'd loved to go there when he was small. It was his favorite place to be. When his grandmother had died, he'd felt especially close to it. He wandered to the edge, sitting carefully down.   
  
It was so quite, so peaceful in this sanctuary near his grandfathers shrine. He looked up at the sky. It was already afternoon. He'd better be getting back.   
  
He stood up, preparing to leave, when something caught his eye in the mouth of the cave. A flash of silver.   
  
He frowned. Should he check it out? He didn't want any more trouble.....it was curiosity that got him stuck with four alien girls in the first place.   
  
But he couldn't help himself.  
  
"I'll probably regret this later...."  
  
He had to know what it was.   
  
When he reached the cave, he let out a gasp.  
  
There, on the floor of the cave, lay the most beautiful being he had ever seen.   
  
She had silver hair, done up similar to Sasami's. Infact, she resembled the little girl greatly. She wore a flowing white dress that clung to her upper body and flared out at the waist.   
  
It was stained crimson with blood.   
  
On her forehead was a tatoo.   
  
A crescent moon. Was that it? He couldn't tell. She was beautiful. Delicate and frail, but she gave off a strong silver glow.....like the moon. He held back, not sure if she were real or not. Especially since she had wings.  
  
Wings.   
  
Beautiful white wings that curved around her body. He could hardly catch his breath.  
  
'She fell from heaven...'  
  
That was his first thought. She was an angel. A tenshi. HIS tenshi. He'd found her in this cave...was she waiting for him?   
  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? He had to get her to grandpa, had to get her some help. Obviously someone had hurt her. Had she fallen from grace? What was she doing here, on earth?   
  
He cautiously went to her, kneeling beside her. He picked up one of her small wrists, checking for a pulse.   
  
He could detect one, faintly.  
  
Sighing in relief, he scooped her up carefully in his arms, awkwardly because of the wings. He could only imagine what Ayeka and Ryoko would say. But he didn't care. He couldn't leave her here.  
  
'Is that the only reason you're saving her?,' a small voice in the back of his mind screamed.   
  
He ignored it, slowly beginning the long trek home.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
When he arrived, it was already dark. He'd had to move slowly. He heard voices at the clearing.   
  
They'd waited up for him.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!!" Ryoko appeared out of nowhere, grabbing him across his neck. He stumbled, slightly irritated.   
  
"Ryoko!," he complained, "Not now! I have to get this girl to grandpa!"  
  
It was then that Ryoko noticed what Tenchi was carrying.   
  
She frowned.   
  
"Who's that? What happened to her?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi!! Where have you-" Ayeka stopped, noticing the winged girl in his arms.  
  
"Oh my...."  
  
Tenchi was getting worried. She hadn't woke up in all this time. Hadn't made any sound. Was she ok?? He rushed passed the girls, going inside the shrine shouting for his grandpa.  
  
The old man appeared, with Sasami and Mihoshi trailing along after him.  
  
Sasami gasped.  
  
  
Mihoshi began to cry.  
  
"Grampa!! We gotta do something!! Please! You gotta help her!"  
  
His grandfather was silent, coming forward and hastily taking the girl from him. The girls trailed curiously behind.   
  
His grandfather entered a room.........and shut the door.  
  
Tenchi couldn't stiffle his protest.   
  
"Grandpa!!! Lemme in!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
He sighed. He supposed his grandfather knew what he was doing, though.   
  
He sat down beside the door. When he opened his eyes, he found that everyone was watching him.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi....where did you find this....girl?" Ayeka asked carefully.  
  
He frowned. "In Ryoko's cave, in the forest....why?"  
  
Ryoko was frowning as well.  
  
"Who is she? And how'd she get to be in such bad shape?"  
  
Mihoshi was still crying.  
  
"That poor angel!!!!," she sobbed. "Now she'll never get back to heaven."  
  
Sasami was silent, holding Ryo-oki.  
  
Ryoko hmphed. "Well, all I know is that she'd better not be an enemy."  
  
Tenchi was shocked. How could she think that beautiful silvery angel was EVIL??!  
  
"Ryoko! What's the matter with you??!," Ayeka screamed. "The poor girl is hurt! The least you could do is act concerned!!" She frowned.  
  
"But....then again, we'd better be on our guard..."  
  
"Miss Ayeka!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka turned sharply at Tenchi's shocked tone.  
  
Ayeka blushed.  
  
Ryoko just stared.   
  
"How can you girls be so cruel??! She could be dying!" As soon as he said it, he wished he could call the words back. He didn't want to think about death, not with his tenshi....  
  
His breath caught in his throat.  
  
Ryoko stared.  
  
"All I'm saying is that looks can be deceiving," she said finally. "who knows how she got hurt. We've seen a lot more than you Tenchi, enemies aren't always the ugly types." she shrugged.  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't believe that his tenchi was evil. He just couldn't. Their conversation was cut short as the door opened.  
  
Tenchi stood eagerly, looking at his questioningly at his grandfather. But the old man ignored his look.  
  
"Tenchi, bring me a pan of hot water."  
  
Tenchi obeyed.  
  
After he'd returned with the water, his grandfather looked over the group.   
  
"I want you to all get to bed. She'll be here in the morning." And then he shut the door.  
  
For a moment Tenchi just stood there. Why didn't his grandfather say anything? They were all wondering about her, Tenchi especially.   
  
But wait. He'd said 'she'll be here in the morning'... then that meant she would be alright!   
  
But even with this thought, he knew it would be hard for him to sleep that night, knowing his angel was so close.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



End file.
